EL ERA TODO OSCURIDAD AUNQUE PARECIERA UN ANGEL
by herms16
Summary: vlvi dspues de tanto tiempo. xD me parecio mal dejarla sin terminar. bueno esta istoria sucede en un universo alterno xD draco vampiro herms la heroina y nuevos personajes disculpen si se me cuela algun k otro nombre xo l scrbi sn sr un fic ok? rviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh sol,**_

_**No me bañes con tu candor**_

_**Quisiera que mi alma **_

_**En la oscuridad quedara**_

_**Para así saber**_

_**Como se siente él**_

_**Él, mi vida**_

_**Él, mi amor**_

_**Y por supuesto sin ninguna duda**_

_**Él, mi perdición y mi bendición**_

Con estas palabras, empezaba el diario que encontré en el desván de la casa de mis abuelos un día que fui a visitarlos.

Desde que ese diario lleno de polvo por el tiempo que había transcurrido cayó en mis manos, inmediatamente me sentí atraída, que digo atraída me sentí como si fuéramos los polos opuestos de un imán, se que estuve al menos diez minutos leyendo y releyendo esas frases, sabiendo que dentro de ese diario había algo mágico, puede que oscuro también pero sobre todo mágico. Si lo hubiera encontrado ahora, posiblemente no le hubiera ni prestado atención, pero en ese momento solo tenía 8 años, y como niña curiosa que era me lo llevé a casa sin decir nada a nadie.

Era pequeña, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que ese diario no era de mi abuela y mucho menos de mi madre, así que la único que hacía era preguntarme de quien demonios era.

Al llegar a mi casa, abrí el libro y que desilusión, entendía las palabras pero no su significado, al fin y al cabo solo era una niña, así que tal y como son los niños, no pasé ni de la primera hoja, lo volví a guardar en un cajón de mi armario dónde estuvo sin acordarme de él 9 años.

Recuerdo el día en que lo volví a encontrar. Había quedado con mis amigas para ir al cine y llegaba tarde, pero una de ellas quería unos apuntes que me prestó el curso pasado, al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte abrí el cajón dónde se encontraba el diario esperando a ser leído.

En el momento en el que fijé mis ojos en aquella tapa de color negro llena de polvo fue como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, volví al momento en el que había visto por primera vez ese libro, y no me lo pensé dos veces llamé a mis amigas y les dije que no me esperaran.

Volví a mi habitación y sin pensármelo dos veces lo abrí, sabía que ahora si podía entender todo a la perfección, no en vano me pasaba la vida estudiando y después de todo no hacía falta ser Einstein para descifrarlo.

Lo primero que averigüé es que su nombre era Hermione. Por el apellido enseguida supe quien era, Hermione granger, era hermana de mi abuela, pero en ese momento yo pensaba que mi abuela era hija única, por eso me desconcerté, al pasar los años sabría lo que en realidad pasó.

Voy a contar su historia tal y como llego a mí y lo que sucedió luego de leerlo.

A quien quiera que lea esta historia debe saber que tendrá que dejar de lado la vía de la razón, pues sino creerá que sólo es un relato que inventé en un momento de locura, no tengáis miedo de volver a creer en ese mundo que podía existir sólo porque lo deseabaís.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy la hija pequeña de una familia ni muy rica ni muy pobre, nunca nos ha faltado de nada, pero tampoco es que vivamos con lujos y sobre todo ahora que la dictadura y la guerra nos prohíbe hasta nuestra propia libertad de expresión, pero mi historia no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, eso sería demasiado común en estos tiempos._

_Desde pequeña me interesé demasiado en todo lo que rodeaba a la palabra fantasía, me apasionaba todo lo que era sobrenatural, recuerdo que mi hermana, Sara, siempre me decía que creciera, que todo eso no era más que cuentos y leyendas y que jamás podría existir un mundo así, pero incluso cuando crecí y dejé de lado mi infancia seguía pensando que en este mundo lleno de maldad y asesinatos debía de existir algo diferente que me hiciera creer en la magia ya fuera esta blanca o negra._

_Siempre he tenido la cualidad de recordar excelentemente aquellas conversaciones que me han marcado o simplemente aquellas que he considerado importantes, nunca creí que esto me resultaría de utilidad, pero ahora que he decido contar todo esto, me alegro de poder reflejar al máximo la realidad. _

_Desde mi infancia hasta ahora, nunca me he rodeado de muchachas a no ser que fuera imprescindible ya que sólo me parece que saben hablar de los problemas de las otras, así que desde siempre, lo único que he tenido eran dos amigos con los que he pasado toda mi infancia, se llaman Harry y Ron, ambos son un año mayores que yo, pero eso nunca les ha importado. De pequeños nos divertíamos haciendo travesuras, construyendo cabañas, jugando a los piratas…_

_Pero como es normal a esa edad, había rivalidades con otros niños, sobre todo nos llevábamos mal con un niño francés que vivía sólo con su madre en una gran mansión. Era un niño mimado que lo único que quería era fastidiar a los demás, sobre todo a mí. Se llamaba Draco, y desde el primer día que posó sus ojos en mí, me odio profundamente sin fundamento alguno, pues yo intente ser su amiga, pero al ver que no lo conseguía por ningún lado decidí odiarlo yo también. Siempre nos fastidiábamos mutuamente, pero el día de mi noveno cumpleaños, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, iba a haber una gran fiesta por la noche, así que ese mismo día por la mañana decidí ir a buscar a mis amigos, pero por el camino me encontré a Draco, el cual me quitó un libro que estaba leyendo y echó a correr. Yo le seguí totalmente enfurecida, pero tarde en darme cuenta de que había sido todo una trampa, sin previo aviso caí en un hoyo, del cual no pude salir porque me había torcido el tobillo al caer. Draco se acercó al hoyo con ese aire aristócrata y arrogante que siempre lo envolvía mientras yo le miraba, recuerdo que al darle el sol de cara se veía aún más pálido lo que el por si ya era. Me lanzó el libro y con una voz burlona me dijo:-_Feliz cumpleaños Hermione! Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo._-y riendo se largó. _

_Estuve todo el día en el hoyo, al principio vino la desesperación aunque sabía que nadie me iba a escuchar puesto que estaba en medio del bosque, luego me puse a esperar que por algún milagro del cielo apareciera por allí algún cazador o alguien que me pudiera ayudar, pero poco a poco empezó a oscurecer y sin previo aviso me quede dormida. Me desperté con el grito de un amigo de mi padre que decía:-¡_Marcos! ¡Aquí, la he encontrado! Esta aquí._- _

_Y con ayuda de mi padre y su amigo salí del hoyo llorando no sabía si de felicidad o de rabia por lo que me había echo ese crío. Quien iba a pensar que ese día marcaría tanto el destino…_

_Cuando mis padres se enteraron de lo que en realidad había pasado, se enfadaron como nunca los había visto y de inmediato fueron a hablar con su madre. Esta, la verdad es que era hermosa y encantadora, era rubia como su hijo con unos ojos color miel que dejaba ver a una mujer dulce y entregada. No parecía sorprendida de ver lo que hacía su hijo, pues ya había tenido las "amigables visitas" de otros padres pero también reconoció que nunca había echo nada tan grave como lo que me había echo a mí. Se despidió de nosotros prometiéndonos que no tendríamos otra queja de su hijo._

_Lo último que supe de Draco en muchos años fue que al día siguiente partió hacía un internado en Francia del cual sólo regresaba en verano y justo en esa época es cuándo nosotros nos íbamos al pueblo con los abuelos._

_Recuerdo que cuándo cumplí los once años mis padres decidieron que debíamos ir tanto mi hermana Sara como yo a un internado para que nos educaran como era debido. Estuvimos internadas hasta los dieciocho años, aunque mi hermana Sara al ser dos años mayor que yo, salió dos cursos antes. _

_El mismo año que iba a graduarme, en primavera murieron mis abuelos, así que ese año no en verano no fuimos al pueblo, sino que nos quedamos en casa._

_Este verano fue el que cambio mi vida por completo._

**Hola!!!!** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS!(Ginebra, Ana, Ennaira Skywalker y wijosh)

Solo decirles que me encanta que me apoyen, asi por lo menos sabemos que no escribimos para el aire xD que iba a decirles.. la protagonista no es la sobrina nieta como creo que abran averiguado en este chapt, ella solo es la que hace la introducción y puede que vuelva a aparecer en el final.

Pues eso..muchisimas gracias de nuevo! Y espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo!

Reviews reviews reviews reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_Los primeros días de ese verano los pasé con mis amigos, los cuales hacía años que no veía más de dos días seguidos, fuimos a la playa, a la piscina, de picnic… es decir, todo lo que se hace en verano._

_Mi vida empezó a cambiar un lunes que había salido tormentoso, yo, al ser la pequeña siempre me tocaba ser la que iba a comprar, así que ese día me encontraba volviendo a casa cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, corrí cuando sin darme cuenta resbalé en el barro, estuve a punto de caer, pero en el último segundo alguien me sujetó a tiempo. Me giré dispuesta a darle las gracias cuando me quede sin habla viendo aquel ángel, era un muchacho rubio, pálido y con los ojos verdes, unos verdes brillantes que parecían atravesar el alma. Enseguida lo reconocí, había cambiado muchísimo pero seguía teniendo esa Áurea aristócrata que siempre le había caracterizado, Draco.._

_El también estaba sorprendido de verme. Yo tenía miedo de que se quisiera vengar por lo que pasó, por eso lo que hizo me dejó sin habla._

-Cuanto tiempo Hermione, estas hermosa.

_Tarde en reaccionar pero le mostré una sonrisa nerviosa y respondí_

-Si… muchísimo, tu también estas muy cambiado.-_Me refería sobretodo a su personalidad, pero el pareció no notarlo_

-Siempre he querido pedirte perdón por lo que te hice aquella vez y decirte que el que tuvieras durante un mes el pelo de color verde, no fue culpa de tus amigos sino mía, sólo fue una manera de vengarme al ver que me iban a enviar a un internado, lo siento de verdad, es solo que éramos niños y no sabía lo que hacía

-Así que fuiste tu! Y yo echándoles la culpa a mis amigos… Ya no importa, después de todo, cómo tu has dicho, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Además siento que te internaran por mi culpa.

-No, no tienes porque sentirlo, la verdad es que el internado me hizo mucho bien, encontré muchas amistades y creo que me hizo cambiar.

-Si, yo también estuve internada y allí también hice muchas amistades, creo que te hace madurar estar en uno.

-Si, yo también lo creo. Oye aunque digamos que no importa y eso… déjame por lo menos invitarte a algo para intentar entablar esa amistad que tú intentaste hace años y yo fui tan estúpido de no aceptarla.

_Desde ese día, nos hicimos amigos, quedábamos todos los días, era increíble la manera de la cual había cambiado, se había convertido en un hombre educado y honrado. Como sospechareis, empecé a sentir sentimientos más profundos que de la amistad, aunque por miedo al rechazo apenas me acercaba a él._

_De repente, a mediados de julio, empezó a comportarse de manera extraña. Era como si no estuviera en este mundo, empezó a tener ojeras y parecía más pálido de lo normal, muchas veces le pregunte que le ocurría, pero nunca me quiso decir. Hasta que un día estando acostados sobre el césped cerca del lugar dónde estuvo el hoyo, me hizo una pregunta que me dejó shokeada._

-Hermione, tu crees en los vampiros? _Lo dijo con una voz tan neutral que me asustó._

-Yo creo en un mundo donde puede existir algo mágico, y creo que los vampiros entran dentro de esa definición. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada, solo pensaba en tonterías. Oye y no te daría miedo encontrarte con uno? Ya sabes por lo de chupar la sangre y eso…

-Jaja claro que me daría miedo, pero no creo que sean como las leyendas cuentan. Yo no creo que sean mounstros malvados, es solo que ellos necesitan comer y si su comida es la sangre humana deben hacerlo, si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de que son mousntros, nosotros también lo somos pues, al menos para los animales.

_El sonrió, hacía días que no sonreía, se acercó lentamente a mí e hizo algo que no me esperaba, me besó._

-Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti Freya? Lo inteligente que eres y lo bueno que ves en todo. Se mi acompañante en la fiesta que vamos a dar mañana en mi casa, sólo serán unas horas, pero no quiero estar con nadie, solo te necesito a ti, se que te acabó de besar por primera vez, que esto aún no es ni oficial y se que la gente podría pensar mal de nosotros, sobre todo de ti, Podrías estar conmigo y parecer solo una amiga a los ojos de los demás que te parece?...se que te puede parecer precipitado..pero te quiero

_Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante lo que me parecieron horas, mientras que en la realidad sólo fueron segundos y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara le respondí;_

-Claro que iré contigo.-_ Y esta vez fui yo quien le beso._

**Hola!!!! Me alegro de que les este gustando, esto solo quería decirles que lamento si los capítulos son cortos pero el problema es que tengo toda la historia en la cabeza pero al momento de pasarla a letra cuesta mas de lo que creí… Además, decirles que puede que tarde en actualizar mas de una vez porque estoy en el último año de instituto y aparte tenemos selectividad y todo eso… resumiendo que no paro ni un momento, les agradecería muchísimo que esperaran.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos los que me animan a seguir escribiendo con sus reviews**

**Ginebra** siento que no hayas tenido tu venganza pero no quiero que draco sea tan malo! xD

**Ennaira Skywalker** Jajá muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos baby! Intento que cada capitulo sea o mejor que el anterior pero..se hace lo que se puede, puede que en este no haya mucha acción pero a partir del proximo es cuando empieza lo bueno!

**Annabel** te agradezco tu review i ya sabes.. intento hacerlo lo mas largo que puedo..pero sencillamente no se puede estirar mas la cuerda, ademas quiero hacer que los finales de los chapts sean buenos y no dejarlo en el aire..me comprendes? Espero que te siga gustando tal y como espero!

**Silvota** vaya veo que tu eres como yo.. xD reiviews cortos pero contundentes, me alegro de que te guste! Y espero no decepcionarte muaks!


	4. Chapter 4

_En el momento que llegué a mi casa, me di cuenta de que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, mi madre estaba en el salón mirando hacía la puerta, yo sabía que me esperaba a mí, había tardado demasiado en reñirme por mi "mala conducta", pues era sabido que las mujeres que se rodeaban de hombres tanto como lo hacía yo, acababan teniendo mala reputación._

-Hermione, puedes venir?

-Dime mamá

-Tu misma sabes que no me molesta en absoluto que vayas con Harry y Ron, pues ellos siempre han sido tus amigos y te han protegido como si fueras su hermana, pero lo de ese Draco, es distinto… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo cuando era pequeña? Además parece que te da igual todo tu honor, ¿será que mi hija es una remera, una mujer de la mala vida y yo ni me e dado cuenta? Fíjate! En toda tu vida, nunca as sido capaz de tener una amiga! Siempre rodeada de muchachos, las únicas amistades femeninas que has hecho han sido en el internado y ¡porque no era mixto!

-No digas tonterías madre, Draco y yo sólo somos amigos –_Se que cuando lo dije un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, no sólo por la mentira que le decía sino también al recordar el maravilloso beso, estaba enfurecida con mi madre porque pensara que su propia hija solo se rodeaba de hombres para conseguir ese tipo de favores! _–Me duele que pienses que opines así de tu propia hija, pero si eso es lo que piensas, quiero que sepas que esta noche voy a ir a una orgía en casa de Draco!-_Lo dije sin pensar, se que mi madre no se creyó ni por un instante esa parte pero la deje lo suficientemente shokeada como para impedir que me largara a mi habitación._

_Al llegar a esta, fue como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría, pues de inmediato recordé que me faltaba lo más importante para la fiesta,¡ un vestido!, hacía años que no iba a ninguna fiesta de sociedad, y por eso nunca me había preocupado en tener uno, pensé en pedirle uno a mi hermana, pero ella era mucho más alta que yo y sus vestidos me vendrían demasiado largos. Cuando estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria por no saber que hacer, mi madre entró en la habitación, totalmente cambiada a como estaba tan solo unos minutos atrás. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y llevaba un paquete rectangular y grande en las manos;_

-Cariño, siento haber dudado de ti, pero mis amigas no hacían más que decirme que la vida que llevas no es la de una mujer decente, pero yo se que es todo lo contrario, pues nunca he tenido una sola queja de nadie respecto a ti.

-por eso mismo no quiero tener amigas mamá, por la sencilla razón de que lo único que hacen es envenenar a sus propias amigas…no quiero saber que es lo que hacen con las enemigas.

-Bueno… dejemos ese tema si? Acaba de venir Draco, y me ha explicado lo de la fiesta de su madre aparte de pedirme formalmente que te deje ir con él, te ha traído esto. Es un muchacho realmente encantador, me cuesta creer que sea el mismo de hace unos años…

_Yo apenas la escuchaba, miraba el paquete con los ojos brillantes, era como si Draco hubiera podido leerme el pensamiento e hubiera acudido en mi ayuda, ya que no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que dentro de esa caja tan bien envuelta había un vestido._

_Mi madre salió de la habitación al ver que no le hacía ni un mínimo caso y con cuidado abrí la caja._

_Era un vestido hermoso, de una sola pieza, largo. Como color un azul cielo y con las mangas del mismo color aunque más suave y trasparentes las cuales acababan en forma de campana que igualaba a los vestidos élficos que usaban las protagonistas de los libros que poblaron mi infancia. Además tenía una especie de adornos en el corpiño de color negro que le daba un toque infantil al vestido. El escote era de tipo barco, eso permitía que mi cuerpo se ajustara perfectamente a el sin mostrar demasiado mis encantos, aunque ya se enseñaban más de lo que yo deseaba. _

_Pronto llegó la noche, yo me había arreglado el pelo dejándolo suelto pero con un pequeño recogido con dos mechas de la parte de delante que siempre me impedían buena visión, me lo prendí con un pequeño broche que simulaba una mariposa aunque me deje también unas pequeñas mechas rizadas que me hacían verme ¿cómo lo dijo Draco? A… si…sencillamente adorable._

_Cuando vino a recogerme, me quede sin habla, si yo estaba adorable, entonces el era un ángel caído del cielo para protegerme de todo mal. Llevaba el típico esmoquin de aquella época con cola de pingüino, pero el pelo no lo llevaba suelto como siempre sino que llevaba el pelo recogido hacía atrás dejando ver sus hermosos ojos con mas claridad que nunca._

_Llegamos a su casa cuando su madre y los criados aún estaban acabando de decorar la casa. Hasta más tarde nunca supe porque tenían tanto dinero pues solo vivían ellos dos en la gran mansión y de pequeño nunca hablaba de su padre, aunque su madre tampoco, así que creía que estaba muerto..pero tiempo al tiempo.._

_El me llevó al salón donde tendría lugar la gran fiesta. Era realmente hermoso aunque toda la decoración era clásica, demasiado clásica, pero cada mueble parecía ser más caro que el anterior. Todas las estanterías que allí había, eran de roble y con una cristalera enorme en cada una que dejaba a ver la gran vajilla y la cristalería de bohemia que poseían, los sillones eran de terciopelo negro y una gran lámpara araña estaba colgada en el altísimo techo, parecía sin lugar a duda, el salón de un palacio._

_Draco sonrió ante mi asombro y me llevó a través del comedor hacía un pasillo que daba a una gran puerta._

_-_Creo que esta sala aún te gustará más.

_Yo me quede observándolo con una mueca burlona como diciendo a no ser que sea una sala con oro por todas partes no lo creo. El lo entendió y con una media sonrisa abrió la gran puerta. Lo que vi me dejo estatica, era lo que yo siempre había soñado tener, una biblioteca enorme, con estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y todos ellos llenos de libros, habían mas de lo que nunca había observado hasta ahora._

-Todos estos libros son tuyos, se que te encanta leer y este es mi regalo.

-regalo? Porque me regalas esto??

-sencillamente porque yo ya no creo que les saque el mismo partido que tu, además porque te adoro y quiero hacerte feliz!

_Yo sencillamente no sabía que responder me abalance hacía el y lo besé, el me correspondió enseguida y creo que podría haberme abandonado a la pasión de no ser porque el sonido de la puerta nos alertó._

_Eran los primeros invitados, cual fue mi decepción al ver que la gente invitada no era más que los secuaces de ese burdo y estupido amo que controlaba nuestras vidas, el cual se creía conquistador como Napoleón y no era más que un cobarde que mataba sólo por los ideales diferentes que pudiese tener la gente. _

_Draco lo notó, y se apresuró a explicarme, una madre sola en una mansión tan grande y con criados daba que sospechar a las autoridades, así que una vez al año hacían esta fiesta para que vieran que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, en el fondo, el tenía toda la razón, pero eso no quitara que los detestara y aprovechando que Draco estaba ocupado hablando con un ministro, yo me retiré a la biblioteca._

_Allí empecé a buscar algún libro interesante que me pudiese gustar, cuando de repente cogí uno al hacer y la biblioteca se movió, era como en los libros de mansiones encantadas, solo que esta biblioteca no daba lugar a un pasadizo secreto sino que le daba la vuelta completa a la estantería dejándome ver toda una colección de libros sobre vampiros, algunos de ellos eran los que había leído yo hasta sabérmelos por completo, otros eran los que sencillamente no había podido encontrar nunca, no le di mucha importancia a que estuvieran escondidos de esa forma, pues si alguien cómo los que estaban en esa fiesta los veían, podían pensar que su madre o el estaban locos. Empecé a devorar uno que siempre había querido leer, era un libro que narraba el inicio de los vampiros, el inicio fue en Caín, el primer asesino de la historia y por eso Dios lo había condenado convirtiéndolo en vampiro. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no note que había alguien detrás de mi hasta que estuvo a mi lado. Yo me asusté al ver a un hombre alto, blanco y moreno con los ojos verdes a mi lado que sonreía al verme. _

-Hola mademoiselle, la he asustado?

-No, que va, lo siento es solo que estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no me di cuenta de nada.

-Le puedo preguntar que hace aquí? Y lo que es mas importante que hace leyendo esos libros?

_Su voz ya no era la refinada que había sido en un principio, sino que empezaba a sonar metálica e irritada._

-Vera, me llamo Hermione Granger soy amiga de Draco, y me ha dicho que podía leer libremente cualquier libro que quisiera. Espero no haber echo nada malo…por cierto..Usted es?

-Vaya, vaya así que tu eres la famosa Hermione, Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti…no creí que fueras tan hermosa como en realidad el decía.

-Hijo??? Draco es su hijo?

-Si tanto te sorprende? A caso no nos parecemos?

-No, no es eso es sólo que creí que su padre había muerto ya que nunca hablaba de el, lo lamento. Ahora que lo miro si que se parece, tienen los mismos ojos.

-Bueno se puede decir que estoy como muerto..pero No te preocupes Hermione, quédate aquí, mi hijo vendrá en seguida, siento decirte que la fiesta se ha terminado antes de tiempo. Encantado de conocerte

_Siquiera antes de que pudiera decir nada el ya había desaparecido por la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos Draco entró por la puerta y me cogió de la mano , le pregunte que pasaba pero antes de que pudiera responderme, la luz se apagó._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por la espera, deben de estar contentas, lo hice mas largo que de costumbre! xD, la verdad esque no se si podre actualizar en poco tiempo.

Veran no se si la pag esta acepta fotos o que, pero si es así, mas abajo veran el vestido en el que me inspire para hermione, me pareció perfecto porque es elegante y no era muy descarado como por asi decirlo.. jeje muchisimas gracia de nuevo a todos lo que me leen y decirles a mis fieles rewewristas (se dice asi?) que muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estan dando para seguirla! (Annabel, Ennaira Skywalker

y Ginebra)


	5. Chapter 5

_Siquiera antes de que pudiera decir nada el ya había desaparecido por la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos Draco entró por la puerta y me cogió de la mano , le pregunte que pasaba pero antes de que pudiera responderme, la luz se apagó._

_Estaba asustada, no comprendía porque Draco estaba nervioso ni como su padre podía llegar a ser tan frío ni que supiera que algo iba a pasar y aún así irse tan campante. _

_Draco no dejo que pensara mucho sobre eso porque me levantó de la silla y empezó a correr arrastrándome como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la calle, lo que pasó a continuación, nunca he logrado entenderlo al 100 ya que todo me pareció demasiado confuso._

_En un momento me encontraba en el suelo viendo a Draco luchar contra algo que creí una persona, pero cuando se giró me di cuenta de que no lo era, se elevaba del suelo unos metros y mostraba unos colmillos muchísimo más largos de lo normal. Se abalanzaba una y otra vez contra Draco intentándolo morder- Enseguida supe lo que era, me había pasado toda mi vida leyendo sobre ellos y ahora sabía que no todo era fantasía- Draco se defendía conforme podía hasta que cogió una antorcha y se la acerco, el vampiro se asustó pero parece que enseguida se volvió a abalanzar contra Draco, digo parece porque no se bien lo que ocurrió, ya que en unos momentos me encontraba siendo arrastrada por algo que no lograba ver y en unos segundos estuve en la calle junto a los otros invitados, Y vi que entraba una sombra en la casa, se que era el hombre que me había arrastrado hacía fuera. _

_Cuando intente volver a entrar, los cristales estallaron y dejaron ver unas llamas, ¡la casa se quemaba! Los invitados me sujetaron con fuerza al ver que intentaba entrar para ayudar a Draco ,no se que más sucedió aquella noche porque del nerviosismo que tenía, me desmayé._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama. Mis padres y mi hermana estaban allí, velando mi sueño. Al principio estaba desorientada ya que no entendía que hacían todos reunidos entorno a mi como si velaran a un muerto, pero de inmediato, volvieron a mi memoria los recuerdos de la fiesta. Y lo primero que pregunté fue_

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo?-_Nadie me respondió por lo que volví a preguntar aún con más insistencia._

-¿¡Dónde está Draco!?

-Todo se quemó, no encontramos nada. Dudo que pudiera salir… debió morir calcinado, lo siento Herms.

_Fue mi padre el que tuvo la suficiente valentía de decírmelo, ya que ni mi madre ni mi hermana sabían como hacerlo._

_Mi cabeza no asimilaba esas duras palabras, a mi mente venía una y otra vez la imagen de ese vampiro peleando contra Draco. Sabía que una de las pocas cosas que podía matarlos era el fuego. Se que Draco también lo sabía así que supuse que incendió la casa para matarlo. Pero… ¿Había sido tan descuidado como para no darse cuenta de que no podría salir? Y esa sombra… ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo me había podido arrastrar tan rápidamente? ¿Era otro vampiro?_

_Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Se que me interrogaron sobre lo que había sucedido allí, también sabía que fui la única testigo del vampiro, ya que los demás invitados estaban en la calle. Pero no dije nada, ni esa vez ni ninguna otra vez que preguntaron. Al final al ver que no decía nada salieron de allí, y me dejaron sola. _

_Llore, eso si, llore durante una semana, noche y día, aunque ya no tuviera más lagrimas lloraba con los ojos secos. Pensaba en Draco, lo recordaba y pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a entrar por la puerta y besarme para luego contarme su magnifica aventura que tubo que hacer para escapar, pero eso no sucedía. De repente la idea de que existiera es clase de magia en el mundo la cual siempre había soñado, ya no me atraía tanto como antes, más bien me aterraba. _

_Estuve en mi habitación durante esa larga semana sin comer ni beber, solo llorar. Hasta que al octavo día, entro mi hermana._

_Sara y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, sobretodo desde el internado. Era la única que aún estando yo al borde de un ataque de histeria me conseguía arrancar una sonrisa._

_Se sentó al lado de mi cama._

-hueles fatal, a humo y encima deberías lavarte el pelo-_yo la miré, me parecía increíble lo que me estaba diciendo pero enseguida me miré y supe que ella tenía razón pues no me había dado ni cuenta, pero aún llevaba el vestido de fiesta._

_Enseguida pude apreciar una sonrisa en su cara, no me lo decía para enfadarme sino para que bajara de nuevo al mundo real._

-Mira te preparo un baño y luego me acompañas a comprar para que hablemos, ¿te parece bien?

_Yo solo la mire, pero ella me levanto como si fuera una simple muñeca, fue ella quien me quito el vestido y me lavó, todo eso sin decir ni una palabra._

_Cuando por fin estuve totalmente limpia, me dio de comer. Yo le obedecía sin saber muy bien que pasaba, pero cuando me dio la primera cucharada de esa sopa, me di cuenta del hambre que había tenido y ni siquiera había reparado en él. Empecé a comerme la sopa casi con desesperación._

-Vamos Hermione, vamos a dar un paseo y a comprar.

_Anduvimos en silencio pero eso era cuanto yo necesitaba, sabía que estaba allí conmigo y eso era más que suficiente para mí. _

_De repente sentí yo la necesidad de hablarle, le conté lo de mi relación con Draco, lo mal que lo estaba pasando y ella asentía sin decir nada hasta que_

-Yo creo que escapó.

_Me quede observándola, había deseado tanto que alguien me dijese esas palabras, que ahora me parecía casi imposible de creerlas. Ella no dijo nada más y yo no pregunté porque supe que sería una perdida de tiempo. Así que volvimos a casa en completo silencio pero con una nueva esperanza dentro de mí, pero a la vez una gran duda ya que si eso era así, ¿Dónde estaba y porque no acudía a mí?_

_Al llegar la noche sentí una gran necesidad de dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, así que me abrigué y sin decir nada a nadie salí a la oscuridad de la noche, quería ver lo que quedaba de la casa._

Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as. Vaya ni siquiera yo pensaba que esto iba a quedar así, pero creo que me ha quedado suficientemente pasable. JEJEJE que opinaís? Bueno la verdad esque me da pena que solo sean mis fieles porteadoras las que siempre me dejen reviews porque no se si es que solo les gusta a ellas o que… así que porfavor sed buenos y dejadme alguno aunque sea chiquitin!!!!

PD: QUE RABIA QUE NO SE DEJEN VER FOTOS!

**Anabel:** Como siempre me alegro de que te guste mi fic, jeje ya se vera lo del padre de Draco.

Siento lo de tu nombre pero es que yo me llamo Anna y lo pongo ya por inercia en dos nn jeje perdon!

**Ginebra:** Como has podido observar si que es mala cosa lo del apagón, jeje como siempre muchas gracias wapisima!

**Ennaira Skywalker**Jajaja pobrecita! Jo que mal que tubieras que sufrir tanto! Pero espero habértelo recompensado con este capitulo. Oye me encanta tu historia,esta genial, aunque creo que ya te deje un review.

No te puedo adelantar nada del padre de Draco siento hacerte sufrir pero así es la vida xD

PD: TE AGREGE AL MSN!


	6. Chapter 6

_Al llegar la noche sentí una gran necesidad de dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, así que me abrigué y sin decir nada a nadie salí a la oscuridad de la noche, quería ver lo que quedaba de la casa._

_Caminé únicamente bañada por la luz de la luna, y mientras bordeaba los caminos de la ciudad para adentrarme en el bosque, acudieron a mi mente recuerdos de mi infancia, recordaba cuando papa nos llevaba a Sara y a mi al bosque en las noches de verano para que viéramos el cielo lejos de las luces de la ciudad, ¡había tantas estrellas!, nos enseñaba las constelaciones y nos contaba viejas leyendas de la comunidad, la mayoría eran de amores no permitidos que habían sufrido la furia de la luna al ver que no aceptaban su cruel destino. _

_Llegué a la casa, o mejor dicho, a sus ruinas. La verdad no se porque había sentido la necesidad de ir a verla, es más sabía que sólo encontraría cenizas. _

_Me acerqué a ella y con cuidado, me puse a mirar por el suelo. Hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Entre los escombros, encontré un libro. Estaba algo chamuscado y el titulo casi no se leía. Era el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que empezara todo. Milagrosamente se había salvado del incendio y volvía a mis manos para que lo cuidara. _

_De repente unos sonidos me alertaron, pisadas, eran silenciosas pero al mismo tiempo pesadas. No sabía quien podría ser, ya que nadie solía merodear por allí de noche. Me asusté y eche a correr entre los árboles, pero ese alguien también empezó a correr detrás de mi hasta que me atrapó. Y cuando totalmente aterrada me gire para encararlo, me quede sorprendida. No sabía como reaccionar. Delante de mi estaba el sereno mirándome con cara de enfadado por haberle echo correr tanto. En ese momento, mi corazón volvió a latir, uf que miedo había pasado. _

-¿Se puede saber que hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche señorita?

-yo…vera es que no podía dormir y decidí salir a dar un paseo…además estuve en esa casa como invitada el día que se quemó y solo quería verla

-ah...si ya bueno es normal, fue una tragedia, bueno y ¿por qué corría?

-yo…creí-_ si le hubiera dicho lo que creía que era, seguramente me habría llevado al psiquiatra con camisa de fuerza incluida…-_ yo creí que era una mala persona, usted sabe. Es de noche yo sola … no se si me comprende, siento haberle echo correr de ese modo.

-si, si claro que lo comprendo. Ahora si me hace el favor señorita, venga conmigo y la llevare a su casa en coche.

-Está bien. Muchísimas gracias.

_El, me llevó de nuevo a casa, me dejó allí prometiéndome que no iba a decir nada a nadie y le despedí con una sonrisa, he de reconocerlo, siempre he sabido que tengo una sonrisa encantadora, con ella puedo conseguir todo lo que me propongo y con esta, supe que el no diría nada a nadie._

_Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida casi de inmediato. Pero a media noche me desperté sintiendo muchísimo frío, me levante para ver de dónde provenía y descubrí que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. Yo recordaba haberla cerrado perfectamente por eso me extrañó y cuando me acerqué para cerrarla, me di cuenta de que en el alfeizar había una carta, no recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo nunca como en aquel momento. Me gire buscando a alguien a cualquier persona k pudiese estar allí, pero solo encontré mi cama y nadie allí._

_Despacio abrí la carta, después de leerla supe que alguien había estado observándome en el bosque y que seguramente el maravilloso sereno que me había ayudado ya no estaba vivo._

_La carta decía lo siguiente:_

_No vuelvas a la casa, tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto. Más vale que te olvides siquiera de que estuviste allí y de lo que viste. Tira el libro que has encontrado pues no te va a ayudar en nada y olvida a ese muchacho, el no regresara. Tienes oportunidad de vivir si no nos haces caso..no tendremos mas remedio que acabar con tu vida, hay muchos que lo intentan pues se puede oír tu corazón desde la distancia de 3km. Es el corazón más puro que muchos han oído, así que mantenlo vivo._

_No entendía lo de el corazón puro pero una cosa estaba segura…yo no me iba a rendir así…algo debía de pasar con esa casa si querían que me alejase de ella y sabía perfectamente que por la mañana ellos no me podían hacer absolutamente nada._

**Hola a todos! Jeje estoy de vuelta!**

**De verdad siento haber tardado tanto pero aparte de que estaba falta de inspiración…tenía muchisimos examenes. Siento haberles echo esperar pero ya saben como es esto y agradecerles su espera sin enfadarse. **

**Como siempre espero reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Durante todo el resto de la noche me resultó imposible dormir, así que al amanecer me levante de la cama y bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mi hermana siempre ha sido una madrugadora, así que al acabar de poner la mesa la vi entrar por la puerta._

_-_¿A que hora te has levantado? Es temprano aún.

-Sí, ya lo se pero creo que llevo una semana durmiendo demasiado, necesito recuperar las horas que he perdido.

-si puede ser, hoy tienes algo que hacer o ¿me puedes ayudar a limpiar el desván?

-¿Hoy? Bueno… esta bien, pero primero tengo que hacer una cosa.

_Dicho esto, nos pusimos a desayunar sin decir una palabra. Al terminar, salí de casa y me dirigí hacía lo poco que quedaba de casa. Al llegar observe exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior, sólo había ruinas. Entonces a que venía tanto interés en alejarme de allí._

_Mire por sus alrededores sin encontrar absolutamente nada excepto ruinas y más ruinas. Cuando me iba a dar por vencida, encontré en lo que antes era el jardín una trampilla escondida por unos arbustos, estaba intacta y parecía haber sido utilizada hacía poco ya que sobre el polvo se observaba la marca de una mano. No me atreví a levantarla ni mucho menos a entrar allí no al menos sin llevar una linterna y algo más que una cruz inservible como única protección._

_Así que decidí volver a mi casa y ayudar a Sara a limpiar el desván. Puede parecer aburrido, pero Sara y yo disfrutábamos limpiándolo ya que encontrábamos cosas incluso que habíamos olvidado y jugábamos con ellas más que limpiábamos. _

_Al terminar, bajamos a la cocina a por un vaso de agua pero no me dio tiempo siquiera a abrir la despensa pues alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Harry y Ron que venían a ver como estaba después de todo aquello. Pasamos la tarde juntos pero aún sabiendo que quizás ellos me creerían si les contaba lo de los vampiros, no me atreví a decirles nada, ya que seguramente no me habrían dejado investigar y me sermonearían. Para cuando ellos se marcharon ya era hora de cenar y tuve que esperar a que todos se levantaran de la mesa para empezar a organizarlo todo. Quizás penséis que era una locura meterme allí abajo por la noche, pero en realidad era el mejor momento ya que si eso era un nido de vampiros, ellos estarían cazando y yo podría investigar con total tranquilidad, pero por si acaso, mejor afilaría unas maderas y me pasaría por la iglesia a recoger agua bendita. Mientras lo preparaba todo, vi el libro que había conseguido salvar y por si acaso lo cogí. Para el agua bendita me lleve unos frascos que estaban en el desván y como estaca tan solo tuve que ir a la leña de la chimenea y afilar unas cuantas ramas. _

_Espere a que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir y eche a correr hacía la iglesia, no comprendo como después de ver la situación en la que nos encontrábamos aún las iglesias estaban abiertas toda la noche. Después de llenar los frascos me disponía a salir pero mis ojos se posaron en la cruz que estaba encima del altar, la cogí y me la lleve, ya la devolvería mañana. _

_Al tiempo que me acercaba a la trampilla el frío se hacía mayor, era como si la noche me quisiera advertir de algo, pero no me importó. Al llegar me dispuse a abrir la trampilla pero pasó algo que me congeló al instante._

-¿No te habíamos dicho que no te acercaras a esta casa? Siempre desobedeciendo eHermione, que lastima vamos a tener que enseñarte modales.

_Al girarme me encontré con dos mujeres vampiro y otros tres vampiro, sabía que iba a morir porque era la primera vez que me disponía a luchar, pero si era así, me llevaría conmigo mas de dos. _

_Ni les contesté, saqué la cruz de la mochila y la puse delante de mi, tremendo error, pues descubrí en ese momento que no todo lo religioso sirve para alejarlos, la cruz fue uno de esos ejemplos ya que se rieron y continuaron avanzando sin un ápice de miedo incluso la acariciaron, pero uno de aquellos que tubo la mala suerte de tocar la parte que estaba echa en plata se quemó y yo aprovechando ese momento de distracción saque el agua bendita y rocié a los que mas cerca tenía, estos se pusieron a chillar como locos y no se bien lo que me pasó, pero le clave la estaca a uno en el corazón y los demás al verlo se me echaron encima dispuestos a acabar conmigo. De repente todos se quedaron estáticos en el suelo mirando hacía un lugar determinado. Yo me levanté del suelo y saque otra estaca por si volvían a atacarme, pero ellos parecían hablar telepáticamente con alguien pues tenían cara de estar concentrados. _

_De repente observe como una sombra dentro del bosque, poco a poco se iba acercando más y más hasta que pude distinguir perfectamente quien era, casi me desmayé al observar a Draco delante de mi con su porte de aristócrata que era imposible de cambiar y su pelo rubio suelto, pero estaba más guapo que nunca, iba a abalanzarme sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo cuando algo que vi me detuvo, eran sus colmillos. Se había convertido en un vampiro y ahora me miraba con la misma mirada de cuando éramos pequeños con odio e indiferencia al mismo tiempo _


	8. Chapter 8

_Se acercó con cuidado hacía nosotros. Mientras me fijé en la expresión de los demás, las mujeres parecían aterradas mientras que los hombres lo miraban con cara de ¿celos? ¿ira? No sabría describirlo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de nosotros, habló:_

-¿Que pretendíais hacer? Es que acaso ¿ya no puedo ni desayunar con tranquilidad?.

-Lo sentimos, Pero la encontramos a ella aquí y…-_Dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y rizados, era hermosa, pero todos lo eran. No le dio tiempo ni de acabar la frase porque de un simple manotazo, Draco la mandó lejos. Los demás se alejaron de el con cuidado. _

-Marchaos, no me hagáis enfadar.

_Con esas simples palabras, consiguió que los vampiros se fueran, más bien desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Ahora estábamos solos el y yo, francamente no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. _

-Creo que te dejaron bien claro en la carta que no te acercaras por aquí.

-Y yo creía que los vampiros no podían entrar en casa ajena sin pedir permiso antes_-contesté desafiante, ante el no iba a demostrar ni una pizca de miedo. _

- Primero, la carta fue dejada en la ventana, segundo, la carta la dejé yo y me diste permiso para entrar en ella siempre que quisiera ¿recuerdas? Y tercero, tu tampoco as respetado la propiedad ajena porque tan solo hay que ver el sitio en el que nos encontramos.

-Tu también me invitaste a venir a tu casa siempre que quisiera…o es que ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-te equivocas preciosa, yo te invité a que vinieras siempre que quisieras a la biblioteca, no al jardín, y como ya no hay biblioteca debido a aquel pequeño percance que supongo recordaras, tu invitación queda anulada.

_Cada palabra que decía, hacía que mi corazón se encogiera más y más. ¿Dónde estaba el Draco que yo conocía? _

-Ya veo, supongo que alimentarte de humanos te a echo perder hasta los modales.

-Bueno normalmente, no me suelo alimentar de humanos, a no ser que estos sean malhechores, pero ya que insistes, tu sabes mucho de modales, dame la tuya.

_Me asusté, poco a poco se iba acercando más a mi mostrándome esos colmillos que aún tenían restos de sangre, intenté despistarlo._

-¿Entonces de que te alimentas, de leche merengada?

-jajaja siempre tan graciosa e Hermione, veo que aún no as leído el libro que te llevaste. Bueno te daré una clase rápida antes de convertirte en mi comida. Los vampiros podemos alimentarnos tanto de humanos como de animales, pero...como supondrás los humanos son mucho más apetitosos.

_Se acercó a mí, pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de morderme se detuvo, me miró y se alejó con cuidado. Yo no sabía a que estaba jugando, pero antes de que dijera nada, el habló._

-Como puedes seguir queriéndome en el fondo de tu corazón si e estado a punto de matarte

-Yo no mando de mi corazón, además yo no te amo a ti, amo a lo que eras antes.

-Lárgate, todo lo nuestro acabó. No vuelvas por aquí, porque entonces no me detendrá nada y acabaré con tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces

-Yo se que dentro de ti aún existe una mínima parte de lo que eras antes, de lo que eras cuando estabas conmigo. Si por alguna de aquellas la encuentras o la notas, ven a verme estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo.

_Dicho esto me largué de allí, nadie me siguió. Al llegar a la ciudad, dejé la cruz en la iglesia, la verdad es que le debía más de lo que me imaginaba en el momento en el que me la llevé. Recuerdo que me senté en un banco y oré, oré por mi alma, por la suya y sobretodo por las de los que había matada o herido. _

_Llegué a mi casa cuando solo faltaban 3 horas para que amaneciera y me cobije bajo las sabanas. Dormí hasta bien entrada la tarde y la verdad es que los sueños no eran agradables para nada, es más eran pesadillas recordándome una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Draco, el sufría, yo sabía que el en realidad no quería ser como era y cuando lo descubriera vendría a mi porque sabía que aunque no pudiéramos hacer nada, por lo menos le daría confort y calidez. _

_Los días pasaron, el verano estaba en pleno esplendor y yo actuaba como si nada de esto me afectara, salía con Javier y Álvaro, íbamos de excursión a la playa o a hacer senderismo. Aunque la guerra más de una vez nos hizo pasar malos ratos, nunca nos pasó nada. _

_En cambio, las noches eran diferentes. Me pasaba gran parte de la noche despierta mirando hacía la ventana. Sabía que no lo iba a ver aparecer pero cada día me desesperaba más. Tenía miedo de que no le quedara suficiente alma mortal en su interior. _

_Para pasar el rato, leí el libro que encontré, de el aprendí muchísimas cosas, cómo que los vampiros eran compulsivos, es decir, no podían pasar por un suelo en el que había arroz y no contar los granos. O que si les tirabas una red por ejemplo, tenían que desatar todos los nudos. Entre muchas más que contare después durante el relato.(_Después de todo si me a servido Ennaira Skywalker****jeje gracias por recordármelo!)

_El verano terminó y llegó el otoño. Mis padres quisieron que fuera a la universidad, tal y como había echo mi hermana Sara, pero ella no terminó sus estudios. No le gustaron. _

_Así que me mandaron a la ciudad a vivir con una tía que se encargaría de darme un techo sobre el que dormir, a cambio yo tenía que ayudarla en las labores de la casa. Eso para mi suponía el final de toda esperanza para poder volver a ver a Draco. Pero eso era lo que yo pensaba. _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo dedicado a Ennaira Skywalker, que desde el principio me apoyo y me dio consejos aparte de recomendaciones que francamente me han ido muy bien!. **

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola mis querids lectores/as.

He aquí otro capitulo, la verdad es que e actualizado pronto e! 2 veces en menos de una semana, eso es todo un récord para mí, también decirles que en el otro capitulo olvidé contestar a los reviews,( que torpe) jeje y por eso ahora contestare a todos. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por favor manden reviews!

**Anbel**: jeje muchísimas gracias por comprenderme, supongo que todo el mundo que estudia sabe lo que es no tener tiempo ni para dormir por así decirlo. Espero que te guste como estoy llevando a Hermione, sino, DIMELO necesito saber las opiniones de todos ustedes para saber que debo cambiar y que cosas no. Todo para que la historia me quede perfecta jeje muchísimos besos y espero que continúes leyéndola.

**Unkatahe**: Hola! Bienvenida a la historia, espero que te guste. Vaya te da miedo??? Jejeje lo siento mi intención justamente no es la de dar miedo pero si la de causar misterio. Gracias por tu apoyo, y decirte que a la vez que escribo, intento poner la mayor cantidad de curiosidades sobre vampiros que encuentro, la verdad es que al haberlos leído desde pequeña ayuda jeje pero la verdad ya no se ni como distinguir lo muy fantasioso de lo menos jaja . Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.

**Ennaira Skywalker****** A ti que puedo decirte, jeej llevas desde el principio animandome, muchisimas gracias y gracias también por la recomendación de la película, la verdad esta muy bien. Como ves, pude utilizar lo que me diste, y como te as lucido tanto conmigo, te dedico este capitulo! Muchisimas gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los primeros días en la ciudad, fueron para mi una gran odisea, yo no estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un sitio tan grande y llegar a casa de mi tía a la hora acordada, era imposible ya que siempre me equivocaba de tranvía, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al ritmo de la capital._

_Al primer mes de estar allí, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que apenas tenía tiempo para pensar, cosa que me convenía enormemente para no pensar en Draco._

_La universidad era enorme, había escogido la carrera de biología ya que intentaba descubrir los "mecanismos" que movían los cuerpos de unos seres sin sangre propia, lo reconozco, los vampiros se habían convertido en una obsesión._

_Por otra parte, era la primera vez que tenía amigas con las que se podía hablar de algo mas que maquillaje y chicos._

_Deje de preocuparme por Draco y de dejar de pensar que quizás esa noche vendría a verme, puesto que yo ya no estaba en casa y dudo que supiera donde encontrarme._

_Empecé a tener algo que jamás había existido en mi vida, una vida social. Al salir de clase, iba con mis compañeras de clase a tomar un café y charlar sobre trivialidades, y los fines de semana, solíamos ir al cine o a bailar, esto último lo hacíamos muy pocas veces._

_Por otro lado, cuando llegaba a casa, cuidaba de mi tía. Le ayudaba a limpiar la casa, la ropa, le hacía la comida y le contaba las nuevas noticias sobre la situación del país, que desgraciadamente, no eran muy buenas para muchos. Es mas, las universidades corrían peligro de ser cerradas, ya que se consideraban núcleos de rebelión, cosas tan simples como la palabra compañero/a, estaban consideradas signos de rebeldía. Además, muchos de nuestros profesores eran fusilados o exiliados del país._

_Por todo esto, yo empezaba a pensar que mi mudanza a la capital iba a durar poco, pero por ahora, aún iban a estar en funcionamiento y yo aprovecharía al máximo todo lo que pudieran enseñarme. _

_Un día, mientras nos tomábamos el tradicional café, se sentaron en la mesa de al lado un grupo de chicos y empezaron a conversar con nosotras. _

_Un chico moreno de ojos azules llamado Lázaro, entabló rápidamente una conversación conmigo. Empezamos hablando de la guerra y acabamos hablando de literatura, era un chico con el que se podía conversar de absolutamente todo. _

_Al ver la hora que era, nos despedimos todos y decidimos volver a vernos al día siguiente. _

_Llegué a casa mucho mas tarde que de la hora acostumbrada, por lo tanto me gané una buena reprimenda por parte de mi tía y yo solo pude decir unas cuantas excusas tontas como la de que me había quedado estudiando y había perdido el último tranvía, por lo tanto, había venido a pie. (Esa última parte de la historia era completamente verídica)._

_Al día siguiente, al llegar a la universidad, nos dijeron que no había clases ya que estaban en plena redada. Nosotras sabíamos a quienes iban a coger, siempre eran los mismos, los profesores que más se preocupaban por sus alumnos y por un futuro digno eran los que antes caían. Rezamos por ellos mientras nos alejábamos de la universidad, pero algo distrajo a una amiga mía llamada Amelia que soltó un gemido ahogado de sorpresa. Las demás levantamos la vista hacía donde ella miraba y vimos a los chicos de la cafetería, entre ellos Lázaro, que estaban siendo arrestados por la policía por el simple echo de llevar propaganda de partidos que estaban ilegalizados. Todas estábamos horrorizadas al ver aquello, pero de repente se me ocurrió una idea y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a correr hacía la policía._

_-_Disculpe, agente, esto.. es… una… equivocación_- dije con la voz entrecortada por la carrera._

-¿Qué quiere decir señorita?-Preguntó el no muy convencido

_-_Estos jóvenes llevan propaganda solo para hacer un trabajo de universidad en contra de esos partidos, ya sabe contando todas las mentiras que dicen…_- Lo dije de una manera que hasta yo misma me lo empezaba a creer._

_-¿_Eso que dice la señorita es cierto?-_Preguntó bastante confuso a los chicos._

_Todos se habían quedado en estado de shock, pero Lázaro respondió _

-Es lo que llevamos intentando explicarle durante todo el rato-_Lo dijo de una forma que parecía hasta cansado de tanto intentar habérselo dicho _

_El policía les soltó y les devolvió la propaganda junto a sus libros de derecho._

_Mire los libros, ¿derecho? Dios, eso si era potra, así se hacía mentira muchísimo mas creíble._

_Para agradecérmelo, nos invitaron a todas a un café._

_En un instante en el que todos estaban hablando entre ellos, Lázaro, me habló muy bajito. _

_-_Dime hermione,para agradecerte personalmente que me salvaras la vida, puedo invitarte mañana a dar un paseo conmigo?

-Vaya…_-dije con sorna-¿_solo se te ocurre un paseo? La verdad es que yo preferiría algo más… como llamarlo…¿remunerado?

-JAJA, que graciosa, tu sabes que estoy sin blanca… y además te puedo asegurar que no te defraudaré, es más me lo agradecerás ¿Que me dices?

_Yo no sabía que responder, sabía lo que Lázaro empezaba a sentir por mí, era demasiado visible, pero yo no podía corresponderle ya que seguía amando a Démian por muy vampiro que este fuera, pero después de todo, me tenía intrigada lo que me había dicho, así que le respondí_

-Esta bien, iré a dar un paseo contigo, pero no te emociones eh!

_Y los dos nos reímos como niños. _

Hola a tods como les vas¿¿¿??? Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, se que e tardado un poco en actualizar y que este mucha emoción no tiene, pero la verdad es que pronto vendrá.

**Isis**: Hola! Bienvenida, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y espero no defraudarte. Besos.

**Unkatahe: **No problem, no pasa nada, supongo que este capitulo lo abras podido leer sin miedo ya que no sale nada de nada jeje espero que sigas leyéndola y que gracias a esta historia empieces a perderle un poco de miedo jeje.

**Samahenoy Phye******aya, jeje gracias por tu comentario y decirte que si quieres saber si la encontrara o no, deberas de esperar un poco mas ya que como ves en este no te resuelvo mucho tu duda jeje, besos!

También quiero agradecer a **emmadrake ********Darkred-sun****** **UsagiPotter** Por mandarme reviews, que sepan que me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo ya que veo que tiene buena acogida por la gente jeje muchísimas gracias sigan así!.

Otra cosa, si algo no les gusta, díganmelo, yo escribo pero son ustedes los que deben decidir si debo cambiar algo si¿? Bueno

ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Sorry!!!!!!!!! De verdad que lo siento, e tenido que volver a subir el mismo capitulo porque ya les dije que esta historia no era para herms y draco si no una que se me ocurrio sola, y x tanto cada uno tiene un nombre distinto, Herms es Freya y Draco es Demian, por si alguna vez vuelvo a despistarme ya lo saben. Un beso


	10. Chapter 10

_Al levantarme al día siguiente me encontraba mal, no era un dolor común, mas bien era como si alguien estuviese intentando taladrarme el cerebro. Estuve acostada más o menos hasta la hora de la comida. Mi tía se había ido a su tradicional comida de los sábados con sus amigas, se iba a la ciudad de al lado y no solía volver hasta mediodía del día siguiente. _

_Intenté comer algo, pero al abrir la despensa, no encontré nada que me apeteciese, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando y eso afectaba en gran parte a mi apetito. _

_No tenía ganas de dormir, pero tampoco podía estudiar, así que encendí la radio y escuche los programas que echaban, las horas me pasaron volando, es más creo que me dormí escuchándola, pero al ver la hora, solo faltaban 2 horas para ir a encontrarme con Lázaro. Habíamos quedado a las 8 de la noche y eran las 6 de la tarde, me levante con pereza del sofá y cambié el pijama por una falda larga negra y un suéter blanco. _

_Al llegar a la cafetería (tarde, como no), lo vi sentado en una mesa, esperándome. _

-¡Hola!, disculpa el retraso, pero suelo ser bastante impuntual, no creas que lo hago adrede. Solo que lo mió no son los tranvías.

- hola, ya creía que me habías dejado tirado-_tenía la voz triste y estaba ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. No parecía el mismo chico que había hablado conmigo los anteriores días._

- ja ja , que gracioso, esto… Lázaro…¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Si, si claro que sí. Bueno dime, ¿tomamos algo o vamos a dar el paseo?-

-lo que tú prefieras-

-Pues será mejor que nos vallamos, está a punto de anochecer.

_Dicho esto, salimos de la cafetería y echamos a andar por unas callejuelas que parecían ser del casco antiguo de la ciudad._

-Esto… casi prefiero los típicos paseos por el parque… estas callejuelas tan pequeñas me producen claustrofobia.

- No te preocupes Herms , estamos a punto de salir de aquí, solo aguanta un poco más.

_Y tenía razón, al cabo de unos minutos, salimos de allí para dar en, vaya por donde de la ironía, las puertas de un parque._

_Yo oí que el se reía por lo bajo al ver la situación, pero no dijo nada y cogiéndome suavemente del brazo, nos adentramos en el parque. Todo estaba muy oscuro, empezaba a tener miedo. Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de reproches acerca de lo que había echo, tales como: ¿Pero que has hecho? No ves que lo acabas de conocer, podría ser un psicópata._

_El se paro en seco y me miró._

-Estas temblando, ¿tienes frío?

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien…

-Bueno pues si no es frío, la única opción que queda es la del ¿miedo?

_No sabía que responderle, si le decía que tenía miedo de él, lo empeoraría todo, quizás no fuera una mala persona y todo era mi imaginación y si era una mala persona, ¡leñe! Pude matar a un vampiro, ¿porque no a un simple humano? Sencillamente, no tenía estacas ni agua bendita y dudaba que eso pudiera hacerle daño._

_Cuando estaba a punto de responder, unos ruidos me alertaron. Eran unas ramas, yo me giré para ver a Lázaro, pero el solo me miraba a mí como ¿pidiéndome perdón? Tan solo hice una cosa, lo que mi cabeza gritó. Corrí, corrí como nunca, apenas notaba mis piernas, solo sabía que tenía que escapar de allí. Me escabullí del parque y me metí por esas malditas callejuelas otra vez, oía a los que me perseguían. Notaba como si el corazón me fuera a salir del pecho, era horrible además el dolor de cabeza había vuelto, pero esta vez no era doloroso, era como si estuviera liberando sangre, como si me animara a decir que podía correr aún más._

_De repente, deje de oír pasos pero yo no me detuve, por mi cabeza no paso ni por un momento el pensamiento de pararme pero al girar la esquina supe porque les había dejado de oír, en frente de mi, se encontraba una calle sin salida. Me gire horrorizada, no había otra calle por donde pudiera escapar, solo por la cual había venido. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que buscaban ni en que podía yo interesarles, además Lázaro, se notaba que el no quería esto para mi, entonces… ¿por qué? _

_Toda esta tormenta de pensamientos la tuve en menos de 10 segundos, ¿dinero?, ¿aprovecharse de mí?, ¿matarme por simple diversión? No, eso era imposible, si solo fuera por ello, Lázaro jamás lo habría permitido, además me debía un favor muy grande. _

_Estaba tan ocupada divagando sobre aquello que no me di cuenta de que se acercaban mis perseguidores, cuando los vi, ya estaban a 5 pasos de distancia. Y aunque les hubiera visto, que más daba, yo no podía escapar._

-Bueno querida, creo que ya has hecho suficiente ejercicio para una semana, ¿no crees? – _era un chico joven de unos 20 años _

_- _Maldita cría, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-_ este era un hombre ya adulto que tenía una gran cicatriz que le marcaba toda la cara_

-¿Cómo has podido? Yo creí que eras mi amigo_- le dije a Lázaro, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaban a surcar mis mejillas. _

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento-_Parecía sentirlo enserio-_Pero lo que tu sabes, nos podría servir de gran ayuda a nosotros, no queremos hacerte daño. Solo hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no se nada, no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas enserio- _Estaba realmente asustada._

- Oh si que lo sabes pequeña, ¿acaso el nombre de Draco no te dice nada?

_No pude reaccionar, ellos lo sabían. Lo sabían todo y mi cabeza parecía haberse ido de vacaciones pues no lograba pensar ninguna respuesta coherente._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a tods, espero que esten contentos esa vez no me e tardado mucho en actualizar jeje, creo que ahora es cuando empieza a ponerse interesante. Espero que les guste.

harrymaniatica : Hola!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, si lo siento soy una despistada… cuando no me olvido de contestar los revies me olvido de los nombres…no tengo solucion jeje bueno espero que la sigas leyendo un beso wapisima!

Unkatahe: JAJAJA ola! Si me imagino que lo abras leido bien, mmm como Draco?? Jus pos k miedo xD jajaja mm yo kreo k si me encontrara con uno empezaria a contarle alguna historia o todas las películas que e visto asta el amanecer xD un beso wapisima!

Anna Granger 69: Hola muchisimas gracias por tu review, lo siento lo de los nombres enserio mira esque esta historia no la ice para herms y draco sino que la estoy escribiendo a parte y resulta que soy una despistada jeje asi que mira Freya es herms y Draco es Demian ok??? Un beso! Wapisima

damari Hola Damari, la historia esta completamente escrita por mi pero es lo mismo que le he dicho a Anna granger 69, soy una autentica despistada en estas cosas jeje me alegro que te este gustando y espero no decepcionarte.

PD: que historia es la que no puedes encontrar?

UsagiPotter jisjis ola gracias por tu review… jo menos mal que alguien si sabe relacionar los personajes jeje, lo que pasa esque quizas se piensan que son dos personajes a parte, es decir otros protagonistas dentro de la misma historia, la verdad esque es facil confundirse jeje bueno un beso y espero que te guste tb este capitulo.

Ennaira Skywalker hola!!!!!! Jaja yo pense la chica sa austro de mi y ya no me vuelve a leer xD jaja lo que mas me encanto fue el final, la verdad no me esperaba que el novio fuera así ni que ella acabaria con quien acaba jajaj me encanta, esta muy bien, gracias por la recomendación.

Alex M. creo que una gran mayoria empezo a leer el fic solo por ello jeje pero me alegro :D siento lo de la confusion con los nombres, de verdad que lo siento! Jus k mal! Jeje Bueno creo que me merezco otro review tuyo no e tardado nada de nada en actualizar no crees? xD Un besazooo

CaLiE-DaFnE OLA! Muchisimas gracias por el cumplido jeje intento escribir mejor cada día es solo que a veces la tormenta de ideas que tengo no me sale en la hoja que en la mente. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo y tranqui que pronto vendra la emocion jeje

Sheccid Malfoy Hola gracias por tu review, como ves creo que e actualizado pronto, todo un record para mi xD la verdad esque Draco y herms tambien son mi pareja predilecta, aunque se que es imposible que a Jk se les ocurra unirlos jisjis .

Darkred-sun hOla! Jus no me digas eso de excelente k me pongo rojita jaja . Espero que este tambien te guste. Un beso ciao!

PD: SIENTO HABER TARDADO EN PUBLICAR PERO LA PAGINA DE FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA! COMO VEIS LOS REVIEWS ESTAN ESCRITOS DE HACE MUCHO JEJE LO SIENTO ENSERIO! NO FUE MI CULPA :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Entonces, todo ocurrió de repente, algo me empujó contra la pared provocándome un golpe en la cabeza por lo que caí al suelo y se me nubló la vista, en cuanto pude volver a enfocar la vista correctamente vi que en el suelo se encontraba el más viejo de todos ellos desangrándose con una mordedura en el cuello._

_-oh, vaya-pensé-¿será peor el remedio que la enfermedad?- Me levanté de un salto e intente buscar a los otros agresores, pero estos habían huido y tampoco había rastro de mi "posible salvador", pero cuando ya me disponía a largarme, una voz me detuvo; _

-¿Te encuentras bien?

_Levanté la vista y subida al muro vi a una mujer hermosa con los cabellos rojos como el fuego y los ojos verdes._

-Si, gracias-_contesté con asombro y miedo en la voz._

-puedes estar tranquila, ya he desayunado, además no me he enfrentado a ese grupo de cazadores para ahora matarte.

-¿por qué me has ayudado?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí… no tardaran en mandar refuerzos, pero por ahora te basta con saber que te quiero con vida, así que confía en mí.

-No suelo confiar en los vampiros ya que no quiero convertirme en su comida. Creo que los bocadillos no hablan con los humanos por la misma razón ¿sabes?

-Haces bien en no confiar en nosotros, pero esta vez debes de hacerlo a no ser claro que quieras quedarte y esperar a que vuelvan esos cazadores… ah y otra cosa… los bocadillos no hablan no porque no confíen en los humanos, sino que para tu información no están vivos…

-Era una ironía…

-No me digas….esto también lo es.

_Yo ya no contesté, así que ella bajó elegantemente del muro y echó a andar delante de mi con esos movimientos aristócratas que me recordaban enormemente a Draco. Parecí haber estado educada en una familia adinerada de la época del renacimiento, ¡Qué tonta! Quizás era así…_

_No podía soportar la tensión del silencio así que pregunté:_

-Perdona…pero ¿podrías decirme al menos como te llamas?

-Sabes…los bocadillos no suelen preguntar cosas así-_eso lo dijo riéndose entre dientes._

_Yo la mire de forma enfuruñada pero no dije nada. Ella al ver la expresión de mi cara continuó_

-Era broma, no te enfades Herms, me llamo Lorenne y se que quieres que te lo cuente todo pero será mejor que lleguemos antes a casa.

_Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a andar. A los diez minutos después cuando ya no soportaba estar callada, ella se paró enfrente de una casa grande con jardín y una verja, estábamos en la parte rica de la ciudad. Ella abrió la puerta y entró, yo la seguí de cerca. El interior de la casa estaba a oscuras y Lorenne no se molestó en encender las luces, ella veía perfectamente tal y como estaba._

_-_Ahí esta el salón, pasa y siéntate, enseguida voy contigo-_dijo Lorenne._

_Yo no contesté, pero al dar un paso hacía delante tropecé con una silla, parece que eso le hizo darse cuenta de que yo no veía en la oscuridad ya que encendió las luces. El salón era enorme con una terraza que daba al jardín y una biblioteca enorme que rodeaba todo el salón. Yo me puse a observar que libros habían y no era lo que me esperaba de un vampiro, estaban los libros que podríamos encontrar en cualquier casa Shakespeare, Cervantes, incluso la Biblia… estaba tan absorta mirando los libros(no se porque siempre me pasa lo mismo) que no me di cuenta de que alguien entraba al salón hasta que no oí una risa que me era demasiado conocida. Lentamente me giré y allí delante de mis ojos estaba Draco, con su sonrisa de siempre excepto por los blancos colmillos que ahora formaban parte de esa sonrisa que continuaba siendo igual de encantadora. _

-Hola Herms, como siempre tan curiosa eh… me alegro de que estés bien-

-Si bueno… Lorenne me ha ayudado_-estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que decir, quería abrazarle, besarle, decirle cuanto le había echado de menos y al mismo tiempo quería golpearle por haberme abandonado durante tanto tiempo._

-Se lo que esta pasando ahora por tu cabeza y tienes todo el derecho de pensarlo créeme que me dejaría golpear.. pero primero escúchame.

-Acaso puedes leer mi mente?

-No…no me hace falta me basta con verlo en tus ojos… siempre han sido demasiado expresivos.

_Fue entonces cuando Lorenne entró trayendo consigo un bocadillo. Yo no pude aguantar la ironía y empecé a reírme junto a Lorenne_

-Bueno Herms..quieres intimidad para conversar con él? (_refiriéndose al bocata)_

_Yo preferí no responder y le di un mordisco esperando que Draco hablara._

-Todo empezó el día de la fiesta, después de que te sacara mi padre de casa yo seguí luchando contra los intrusos, estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no me di cuenta de que la casa se quemaba hasta los cimientos y de repente el techo se desplomó sobre mi, creía que era el fin, es más lo hubiese sido sino llega a ser porque mi padre…el es un vampiro..supongo que lo suponías.. me rescató de allí y me llevó al jardín yo no iba a sobrevivir y mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su único hijo muriese así que decido darme otra vez la vida…pero esta vez una vida eterna. Se que sufriste muchísimo es más durante tu semana de shock fui a verte desde la ventana pero tu no te percataste…si no entré fue para evitar lo que hoy a pasado..pero claro como olvidar que tu siempre serás igual de metiche y decidiste buscar fantasmas y los encontraste pero también encontraste a nuestros "queridísimos amigos" los cazadores.

-los de esta noche…eran cazadores ¿verdad?

-Sí, el día que tu viniste al jardín, ellos iban a acabar con nosotros pero he de reconocer que al percibir tu presencia también presentimos la de ellos y escapamos…pero claro vieron la manera en la que luchaste y se quedaron maravillados querían que formaras parte de los suyos además averiguaron quien eras para mí y aun les pareciste mas increíble.. pero tu te fuiste de la ciudad y ellos no pudieron encontrarte hasta que por casualidad los viste el otro día en el café. Así que tu " amigo" Lázaro… les llamó y abandonaron nuestra búsqueda para ir a por ti, al comprenderlo todo le pedí a Lorenne que te encontrara y te ayudara y veo que ha sido justo a tiempo.

-De eso quería hablarte… Notabas algo cuando intentaba contactar contigo?

-No digas chorradas Lorenne, ningún humano puede notar nada

-¿¿Eras tu??? ¿La que conseguía que me doliera la cabeza?

-No puede ser… notaste mi presencia…

Hola a tods!!! cuanto tiempo eh??? Espero que no se enfaden conmigo pero esque e tenido los finales y estoy en mi ultimo año de instituto y no e tenido tiempo para nada mas que no fuera estudiar pero ahora todo eso ya acabo y espero que aun se acuerden de mi y no me tiren tomates!!! Jisjis prometo intentar actualizar mas a menudo si¿¿????

**Sheccid Malfoy**Hola! Esto…casi k mejor dejamos lo del libro guinnes que no lo puedo mantener xD siento decepcionarte con lo del grupo de cazadores pero esque me vino una idea grandiosa asombrosa y maravillosa( ala kmo me paso xD y pos keria aprovecharla) asin que sorry y espero no haberte chafado muchoooo un besazo

**Ennaira Skywalker** Hola wapisimaaaaaaa que aun te acuerdas de mi??? Jisjis espero que siii y que no hayas decidido abandonarme xD mmm drácula… esto si era muy mono y estaba… pero creo que mi Draco no se parece en nada a el… bueno de fisico puede ser pero de mentalidad jooo que draco no es malo xD.

Gracias tambien a : siento no poder responderos pero se me agota el tiempo y creo que va siendo hora de actualizar en el proximo prometo hacerlo un besazo!

**harrymaniatica****Anna Granger 69**** unkatahe **

**Alex M. **


	12. Chapter 12

-No puede ser… notaste mi presencia…  
**-**y ¿eso es tan raro como dices?  
-ningún humano puede notarlo!!¦ he estado todo el día buscándote necesito dormir porque no he podido esta mañana intentando localizarte, y ha sido esta noche cuando aquellos te perseguían que has lanzado una señal de socorro tan potente que te he oído desde la otra punta de la ciudad.  
-¿porque les tenéis tanto miedo? son solo simples humanos, vosotros podrías acabar perfectamente con ellos ¿no?  
-Tu no lo entiendes Herms, esos chicos desde que nacen son entrenados para ser cazadores, en lugar de juguetes les dan pistolas con balas de plata, cada uno de ellos es el descendiente de otro cazador, y por tanto lo llevan en la sangre, nos odian solo porque se lo han inculcado sus padres, pero es un odio tan grande que les hace fuertes. Si Lorenne ha podido matar hoy a uno es porque no se esperaban que apareciera para ayudarte.  
_Yo los miré y entonces comprendí lo mucho que se había arriesgado Lorenne para ayudarme._  
.Gracias Lorenne, te has arriesgado demasiado por mí.  
-No digas tonterías, a todos los vampiros nos gusta matar a cazadores siempre que tenemos ocasión. Y yo solo he matado a 5 en mi larga vida, es una pena pero así es.  
- ¿cuantos años tienes?  
-cumplí 300 hace 2 meses. ¿Pero has visto que bien me conservo?  
_Las dos empezamos a reír, no comprendía como alguien con esa imponente presencia podía ser tan alocada, reía como si no estuviera rodeada de 2 vampiros sino como si fueran humanos como yo, eso ya no me importaba me habían salvado y eso era suficiente para mí. __  
_.Bueno..como yo ya he dicho necesito dormir así que os dejo solos hasta mañana.  
_Dicho esto, salió por la puerta dejándonos a Draco y a mi solos. El se sentó en el sofá y me hizo señas para que me reuniera con el._  
- no sabes lo que me alegro de que sigas estando bien, no sabría que hacer si algo te sucediera.  
- ¿Si? Pos no parecía lo mismo la otra noche¦  
- Oh Hermione ya te lo he explicado, no quería que te sucediera nada malo y por eso tuve que asustarte, pero en realidad me moría de ganas por tenerte en mis brazos.  
_Mientras decía esto me había rodeado con sus brazos y me recostaba sobre su pecho, estaba frío pero no me importaba, junto a el me sentía segura, protegida y ese frío poco a poco se convertía en calidez. __  
_- te e echado tanto de menos¦ Cuando te dije que te esperaría si querías hablar, lo hice, es más dejé abierta mi ventana durante todas las noches siguientes, esperando que volvieras a mi, pero no lo hiciste¦y eso me hizo sentir fatal además cuando supe que me iba a ir, pensé que ya nunca mas volvería a verte y que había perdido la oportunidad de recuperarte.  
- Lo sé, lo se todo, todas las noches me acercaba a tu casa y veía la ventana abierta, se porque lo hacías y mas de una vez me subí a tu alfeizar, pero mis deseos de protegerte eran mayores y por eso desistía¦ nadie te ha dicho que durmiendo pareces un ángel?  
- Jajajajajaj no nadie me lo ha dicho mi familia no se fija mucho en esas cosas.  
- Pues te lo digo yo. Te amo Herms¦ siempre lo he hecho y no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.  
_No podía creerlo, me acababa de decir esas palabras que yo tanto había echado de menos, esas palabras que no creí volver a oír de el. Sin saber bien lo que hacía me gire hacía el y lo besé._


	13. Chapter 13

_Me desperté en mi cama, y no sabia bien como había pasado, es más empecé a pensar que había sido todo un sueño, pero al levantarme vi una nota en mi cómoda que decía: __  
_  
Buenos días mi sol:  
Te quedaste dormida así que decidí traerte a casa para que si tu tía volvía no se asustara al no verte. Esta noche volveré a por ti así que deja la ventana abierta, tengo algo importante que contarte.  
Draco.

_Intente recordar el momento en el que me quede dormida, pero a partir de el beso todo se quedaba nubloso, recordaba el contacto con esos colmillos y me estremecía, eran fríos muy fríos pero al mismo tiempo hacían que perdieras la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, me había desmayado al tocarlos. Ese frío me había helado por dentro y no había podido soportarlo. __  
__Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la cocina, me moría de hambre y además tenía que ir a la universidad. Mi tía ya estaba en casa y sonrió al verme entrar para desayunar. Yo le pregunte que tal le había ido y le dije que había estado todo el día estudiando. __  
__Al acercarme a la universidad, lo vi. __  
__Allí estaba Lázaro esperándome en la puerta, me dirigí hacía el completamente segura de mi misma, el no me daba miedo, la verdad no sabía de donde había salido esa repentina seguridad en mi misma, pero me gustaba. _  
-Herms, menos mal que estas bien.  
-si pero seguro que no gracias a ti.  
-yo lo siento, enserio esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Nosotros queremos que formes parte de los nuestro clan y nos ayudes a acabar con aquellos chupasangres.  
-¿Y por qué iba yo a querer ayudaros? Vosotros me perseguisteis en lugar de pedírmelo educadamente y el único que acudió en mi ayuda fue un chupasangres como tu lo llamas.  
-pero..  
.No cállate, lárgate de aquí y que sepas que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, porque como vuelvas a aparecer o a perseguir a Draco o a los suyos te aseguro que lo que me visteis hacer en el jardín será solo un baile comparado con lo que te are yo a ti. Puede que contigo no funcionen las cruces, pero si puede funcionar una daga o una pistola.  
-No sabes lo que dices. Yo llevo desde los 2 años practicando esgrima y mil técnicas mas de combate.  
-Puede ser pero tu no tienes ni idea de cómo soy yo si me enfado y te puedo asegurar que ahora no estoy enfadada así que imagínate cuando lo este.  
_Dicho esto y sin que el se lo esperara le di un puñetazo en la nariz con lo cual conseguí que se le rompiera y mientras se llevaba la mano hacía ella con un gruñido, aproveche para darle tal patada en sus partes que lo deje tirado en el suelo durante media hora. __  
__Entré en la universidad y las clases me parecían eternas, deseaba que fuera de noche para saber que era aquello tan importante que Draco tenía que decirme. __  
__Al salir mis compañeras, que habían visto toda la escena me preguntaron que nos había pasado, yo sencillamente dije que era mejor que no volviéramos a acercarnos a ninguno de ellos pues no eran buena gente, ellas comprendieron exactamente lo que yo quería así me aseguraba que_ ninguna de ellas volviera a acercarse a ellos.

_Al anochecer, abrí la ventana de mi habitación y esperé a Draco, pero el no llegó hasta pasada la media noche. Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue decirme:_  
-¿Dónde tienes el libro que cogiste de mi biblioteca?  
-Esta en la estantería, tráelo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Creo que hay algo en el que podría ayudarnos a volver a ser humanos.

-¿Como has dicho?  
-Lo que has oído, mi padre fue mordido cuando yo tenía 2 años y desde entonces mi madre y yo hemos buscado algo que pudiera ayudarnos.  
-Tu madre, ella ¿está bien? Desde el día de la fiesta no la he visto y nadie supo nada más de ella.  
-Si, mi padre decidió transformarla también. AH! Aquí esta. Lo tenias muy escondido.  
-Pero ese libro era tuyo, vosotros debisteis leerlo y como no os sirvió lo volvisteis a guardar ¿no?  
-Si, pero el otro día mientras dormía, me acordé de el y empecé a pensar en algo que quizás es una locura, es más en el libro solo lo nombra como un ejemplo cutre de vida eterna.  
-¿Mientras duermes? ¿Acaso cuando estas durmiendo puedes pensar en otras cosas y eres consciente?  
- Dormir para mí, no es lo mismo que para ti Herms, nuestro cuerpo descansa y nosotros también, pero nuestra mente es un hervidero de ideas.  
-Ah, ya veo. Volviendo a lo del libro ¿estas hablando de la piedra filosofal?  
-Si, esa piedra da la vida eterna a los mortales.  
-Pero Draco, la piedra filosofal es solo una leyenda, nadie ha podido nunca probar su existencia. Además, hay distintas piedras filosófales, para cada alquimista significaba una cosa. Pero aún así ni unos consiguieron convertir el plomo en oro, ni los otros consiguieron la vida eterna.  
- Cariño, estas ante un vampiro, ¿Todavía crees que las leyendas son solo leyendas?  
-Tienes razón…Pero otra cosa, Tu ya tienes una vida eterna.  
-¡Exacto! Ahí quería llegar. Si consigue darle la vida eterna a un mortal, entonces a un vampiro que ya tiene una vida eterna lo que hará será hacerlo mortal ¿no crees?  
_Dicho esto, me mostró la hoja del libro en la que se mencionaba la piedra filosofal, pero solo era una simple línea de un capitulo que explicaba otras maneras de obtener una vida eterna. __  
__Conforme iba repitiendo mentalmente el plan de Draco, poco a poco me parecía que iba cobrando sentido aquello que al principio me había parecido tan alocado. __  
__El se acercó a mi sonriendo y me dijó:_  
-Pero para encontrarla, necesito tu ayuda.  
-¿la mía? Claro. ¿Que necesitas?  
-Yo no puedo salir a la calle a plena luz del día, me desintegraría. Y no me parece bien asaltar la biblioteca de noche, básicamente porque no encontraría lo que busco, así que necesito que vayas tu y pidas toda la información disponible sobre la piedra, no se, dile a la bibliotecaria que eres estudiante de historia y quieres hacer un trabajo sobre la leyenda de la piedra si es que te da miedo que te tomen por loca.  
-Está bien, iré mañana.  
-Gracias mi amor. Ahora vamos levántate nos vamos a casa de Lorenne, quiere verte, le has caído muy bien.  
-No puedo salir de casa, mi tía me oiría cerrar la puerta.  
-No vas a salir por la puerta. Súbete a caballito.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco? No me voy a subir a tu espalda y mucho menos salir por la ventana son 3 pisos de altura ¿quieres que me mate?  
-No te va a pasar nada, no lo permitiré, venga súbete.  
_Aunque seguía sin estar muy convencida, le hice caso y me subí en su espalda. Inmediatamente después, no me lo podía creer, bajaba trepando por la pared, era como si tuviera ventosas en las manos. Al llegar al suelo, yo estaba aterrada, pero el sonreía._  
-Tampoco ha sido tan malo ¿no?  
-no, oye ¿y no puedes volar?  
Parece que esta pregunta le resulto graciosa porque se puso a reír como un loco.  
-No Hermione, no puedo volar, al menos no lo e ni intentado no quiero morir mas de lo que ya lo estoy. No se de donde se han sacado esa idea los escritores.

-pero el día del incendio yo vi volar al vampiro que te atacaba.

-ah eso, no volaba pero se movía a tal velocidad que lo parecía.  
-Ya me parecía a mi algo demasiado raro.  
-jajaj si bueno venga, Lorenne ya debe de haber acabado de desayunar. Ah pero antes, ¿dónde están mis modales? Aún no te he dado las buenas noches.  
_Entonces me beso, esta vez estaba preparada para el contacto de esos colmillos y descubrí con asombro que no solo no me molestaba el contacto sino que lo disfrutaba._


	14. Chapter 14

_La mansión seguía igual de oscura como la noche anterior, pero al menos Draco tuvo la consideración de encender la luz para que yo no tropezara con nada. Entramos en el mismo salón donde solo un día atrás había descubierto que Draco aún me amaba. Allí, sentada en un confortable sillón de piel leyendo un gran libro con las tapas desgastadas por el tiempo se encontraba Lorente, al vernos cerró el libro y se acerco sonriendo._

-Bueno, entonces nos vas a ayudar-_no era una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda y contundente a la que yo no osaba negarme, además su angelical voz estaba teñida de una alegría casi infantil y aunque yo no creyese poder serles de mucha ayuda no quise decepcionarla.___

-Yo os ayudare en todo lo que pueda.-_A ella eso pareció bastarle ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había puesto en mis manos 5 libros de grosor considerable._

_En ese momento, al girarme para ver como Draco se reía vi el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada y yo al día siguiente tenía clase así que le pedí que me llevase a casa pero antes de salir Lorente me detuvo. _

-Mione, necesitamos pedirte otro favor mas, ¿después de la universidad en vez de ir a tu casa a buscar en esos libros podrías hacerlo aquí? Como sabes, de día estamos vulnerables a cualquier enemigo y nos serviría de mucho si pudieses vigilar la casa.

-Yo no creo que pueda hacer nada contra una banda de cazadores.

-Bueno, con alguno si podrías y si oyésemos ruido, nos despertaríamos y vendríamos en tu ayuda.

-esta bien, dame unas llaves, vendré hoy después de clase.

-Sabía que no nos darías la espalda, gracias.

_Me dio las llaves y volvimos a mi casa, al llegar, Draco no tenía muy buena cara, estaba demacrado, enseñaba demasiado los colmillos y respiraba con dificultad._

-¿Qué te pasa mi vida?

-veras mi amor, la sangre de los animales no sacia tanto como la de los humanos. Por ello necesito alimentarme al menos 2 veces por noche y empiezo a sentir hambre.

_Sabía que en esa situación sería mejor no tentarle, así que me aparté de la ventana y le di un simple buenas noches, el lo comprendió, me sonrió por última vez y saltó por la ventana._

_Al día siguiente salí de la universidad y me fui corriendo a casa Draco, mis compañeras me miraban a lo lejos sin comprender que pasaba. Estuve cerca de una semana investigando en los libros sobre alquimia que me había dado Lorenne sin encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. Así que decidimos pasar al plan B. No podía creer que en la biblioteca hubiesen tantos libros sobre alquimia ya que hacía centenares de años que no se usaba y ya nadie consultaba aquellos libros, reducí la búsqueda a aquellos que hablasen de la piedra filosofal y el número empezó a disminuir considerablemente. Cogí todos los que me permitía el carné y volví de nuevo a la mansión, al principio creí que seria una perdida de tiempo y que no iba a encontrar nada ya que todos los libros hablaban sobre la leyenda de la piedra filosofal pero en ninguna explicaba como conseguirla ya que explicaba que estaba formada ya pero no se sabía el sitio exacto donde se encontraba. Pero un libro de aquellos hizo que volviese a tener esperanza, allí decía que la piedra filosofal podía ser creada pero las hojas en las que se suponía estaban los materiales habían sido arracandas. _

_Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no me percate de la hora. Lorenne y Draco me tenían prohibido quedarme después del anochecer porque se levantaban hambrientos y podían hacerme daño sin querer. Ese día estaba tan absorta que cuando levante la vista ya había anochecido me iba a levantar cuando alguien me cogió fuertemente del brazo y me giró, era Draco, al verle la cara sentí terror. Tenía la cara desencajada, respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre mi. Hizo ademán de acercarse y me dobló un poco el cuello, yo estaba paralizada del terror pero cuando me iba a morder se aparto bruscamente de mi._

-¡LARGATE!_-gritó, yo obedecí inmediatamente y me largué corriendo a casa._

_Al llegar me encerré en la habitación, estaba demasiado alterada, temblando como una hoja movida por un vendaval, mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y mi corazón latía como nunca. Decidí darme un baño y relajarme. Al meterme en la tina empecé a ordenar las ideas. Draco me daba miedo, me aterraba esa mirada y esa cara al sucumbir a su instinto pero le amaba y estaba segura de que el a mí también ya que se controlaba, cualquier otro se habría dejado llevar por el instinto por mucho aprecio que me tuviese, ahora mismo sabía que estando con el era una persona en grave peligro pero al mismo tiempo era la mas segura del mundo ya que el no permitiría que me sucediese nada malo. _

_Salí de la bañera muchísimo mas tranquila y al entrar en el dormitorio encontré al dueño de mis pensamientos sentado en mi cama con la mirada gacha y con una tristeza que le envolvía por completo. El no se atrevía a mirarme así que me acerqué a él y le abracé, noté algo cálido en mi pecho y al separar a Draco de mi pude ver en sus mejillas un rastro de lagrimas teñidas de rojo, lagrimas de sangre._

-Lo siento-_dijo- _eres lo único que me mantiene con deseos de vivir y no sucumbir a la oscuridad de lo que soy en realidad y casi te condeno a ti también esta noche. No me lo podré perdonar nunca

-La que debería pedirte disculpas soy yo. Lorenne y tu me advertisteis de que me largara antes del anochecer, pero es que estaba tan absorta leyendo que no me di cuenta, es normal que al levantarte siguieses tus instintos, lo siento.

-No importa, yo debería haber aguantado más. Tu eres la que me da la vida a mi y casi nos destruyo a los dos, porque si tu mueres, yo muero contigo.

-sigo viva, te supiste controlar en el último momento así que no te preocupes mi amor.

_No podía soportar verle tan triste, así que sonriendo le explique lo que había leído, conforme iba avanzando en el relato a el se le iba dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa._

-Eso es perfecto! Solo necesitamos saber los ingredientes que la forman, aunque ¿por qué arrancarían esas hojas?

_Yo iba a contestar cuando la voz de mi tía me sobresaltó. Con los nervios no le había echo la cena. El sonrió y me dijo que me esperaría._

_Hice una cena rápida para las dos y al terminar volví a subir. Al entrar le vi mirando un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña. Me acerqué y vi que observaba una foto en la que saliamos toda la clase yo le sonreí y el riendo suavemente volvió hacía atrás hasta una foto que salía con Harry y Ron en la que se me veía el pelo mas oscuro que en las otras fotos…¡era de cuando llevaba el pelo verde! No pude evitar darle un golpe suave en el hombro mientras el se reía._

_-_Me hubiese gustado verte con ese color

-ya cállate, fuiste cruel con migo todos esos años

-lo se, lo siento

_Yo le sonreí y el poco a poco se acerco a mis labios depositando un suave beso en ellos._

_Le amaba, le amaba demasiado, tanto que hasta dolía. Ese suave beso se profundizó, necesitaba estar con el, demostrarle todo lo que le amaba. Suavemente se separó de mis labios para poder acercarse a mi cuello, el cual empezó a besar dulcemente, entonces se separó de mí._

-cada día puedo estar más cerca de ti sin descontrolarme por completo, por eso no entiendo lo que ha sucedido antes.

-Lo que ha pasado es que ahora no tienes hambre, solo es eso, ya no te preocupes mas, olvídalo.

_Al día siguiente, al salir de la universidad, en la puerta me esperaba Lázaro._

-¿No te dije que no quería volver a verte? Olvídame-_ reanude la marcha pero con una sola frase consiguió que me detuviese en seco. _

Los ingredientes no estaban ¿eh?

_No sabía que responder, me había quedado helada. ¿Cómo sabía el que buscábamos la piedra? Y peor aún ¿cómo sabía que había investigado en ese libro y faltaban los ingredientes? _

_El continuó:_

Olvídate de ese tema, solo ara que traerte problemas, únete a nosotros no te dañaríamos en cambio, de ellos no puedes fiarte.

Ya te lo dije una vez, no voy a unirme a vosotros, aléjate de mi.

Por mucho que busques e investigues, no encontrarás los ingredientes.

Eso ya lo veremos.

_Decidí no ir a casa de Draco y Lorenne por si acaso me seguían así que me acerqué a la biblioteca a devolver los libros y pregunté si sabían desde cuando esas hojas estaban arrancadas, la bibliotecaria ojeo algunos archivos y me dijo que hacía cerca de un siglo que nadie se había llevado ese libro así que o las habían arrancado allí en la biblioteca cosa difícil o esas hojas llevaban casi un siglo desaparecidas._

_Volvíamos a estar en el principio pues ahora si que no sabía donde investigar, así que volvía a casa y decidí ponerme a estudiar para tener la mente ocupada. Al volver a mi habitación Draco ya estaba allí. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y supo que probablemente nos estaban observando pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no habían atacado aún? _

_Aquella noche, tuve una pesadilla, estaba en una gran sala que no conocía y tendidos en el suelo se encontraban 3 cuerpos desangrados, me desperté al comprobar que los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo éramos Draco, Lázaro y yo._

_Esa pesadilla me acompaño durante toda la mañana, en mi cabeza seguía viendo nuestros cuerpos rodeados por un charco de sangre._

_Llegué a la mansión y me puse a estudiar, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir investigando y francamente cada vez me apetecía menos saberlo. Estaba anocheciendo así que me levanté y me dispuse a marcharme cuando al pasar por delante de una gran caja se abrió de repente y una mano me sujetó la pierna logrando que me cayese al suelo, al girarme vi al padre de Draco, Lucius. Tenía la misma cara que él la noche anterior por eso supe que tenía que hacer lo posible por sacármelo de encima o al menos lograr que el ruido despertara a su hijo aunque tampoco era una buena idea despertarle si con ello hacía despertar a Lorenne. _

_Le di una patada en la cara y el me soltó porque le pilló desprevenido, momento que aproveché para levantarme y correr hacía la puerta, pero el me lo impidió sujetándola, entonces saqué de mi bolsillo una cadena con una cruz de plata que siempre llevaba encima y se la enseñé. El se echó hacía atrás intentado descubrir la manera de poderme atacar cuando una sombra se puso en medio de los dos, era Draco. Entonces corrí hacía fuera._

_Pasadas dos horas decidí volver. Había aprendido a salir de casa a hurtadillas por la ventana del cuarto de baño. Al llegar vi a Lorenne tocando el piano y me senté en un sillón cercano, ella me sonrió y siguió tocando, conocía esa obra, era el lago de los cisnes, la tocaba con una agilidad sobrehumana._


	15. Chapter 15

_Estaba ensimismada mirando sus manos moverse por encima del teclado, era imposible que un humano pudiese tocar jamás así, el propio Chaikovski sentiría envidia si la oyese. De repente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro derecho y al girarme vi a Draco sonriéndome como pendiéndome perdón por lo de antes, yo solo sonreí dando a entender que no pasaba nada. Me cogió en brazos y se sentó sobre el sillón poniéndome a mi sobre su regazo._

_Puede que Lorenne siguiese tocando o puede que se hubiese marchado, siempre que estaba cerca de Draco el resto del mundo dejaba de tener sentido para mi, desaparecía. No se que sería de mi si algún día llegase a perderlo para siempre. Al pensar esto sentí un vacío en mi interior. No, eso no pasaría jamás, le protegería con mi vida si hacía falta. _

_Draco pareció adivinar lo que pensaba ya que abrió me aferró a el con todas sus fuerzas como intentando reconfortarme._

_-_no sabes como te necesito Herms. Si algo te pasase por mi culpa...-_no sabía como continuar. Pero yo tampoco le dejé ya que pose un dedo sobre sus labios mientras me acercaba poco a poco a el, entonces canvie mi dedo por mis labios. _

_-_Podríais cortaros un poco ¿no_?- Era Lorenne, por lo visto si había seguido tocando._

_Los dos nos separamos de mala gana y entonces fue Draco quien habló._

-Lo siento Lor, tienes razón. ¿Dónde esta mi padre por cierto?

-pues creo que se ha ido a cazar, pero antes de salir como un vendaval por la puerta creo que te musitó un lo siento pero tan bajo tan bajo que solo lo oí yo que estaba a su lado.

-Ya veo.

-¿No habreís discutido por mi culpa verdad?_-pregunté azorada_

-No hemos discutido, es solo que cuando tiene hambre no razona y tuve que retenerlo a la fuerza, supongo que luego se sintió avergonzado de haber sucumbido a su instinto, el no quería hacerte daño.

-No pasa nada, no estoy enfadada con el, es normal que si tenía hambre se lanzará a lo primero que viera

_-_Pues si_-intervino Lorenne-_además, tu hueles extremadamente bien, cada vez que me levanto y has estado aquí, tengo que controlarme muchísimo para no ir en tu busca.

_Eso último me produjo escalofríos, no sabía que en realidad me enfrentaba a tanto peligro. _

_De repente oímos el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y por ella entro el padre de Draco, Lucius, que al verme se acercó a mi con paso decidido y me cogió una mano para depositar un beso sobre ella._

-Oh no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad, jamás querría hacerte el mínimo daño, pero estaba tan muerto de hambre que no sabía lo que hacía

_La caballerosidad tanto de Draco como de su padre siempre me habían dejado anonada porque era como retroceder en el tiempo, aunque ninguno de los dos era considerado un vampiro antiguo. Supongo que eran de casas muy ricas y ello conllevaba aprender ciertos tipos de modales. _

-No, no importa de verdad-dije mientras sonreía- lo entiendo perfectamente y no a pasado nada por lo que haya que lamentarse.

-Bien entonces todo arreglado ¿No?. Entonces pasemos a temas más importantes-

_Se sentó en el sillón dónde habíamos estado antes y cogió uno de los libros que había dedicado a estudiar. _

-Por lo que veo, no habeís conseguido nada aún. Aparte de saber que la piedra si se puede hacer pero que las hojas con los ingredientes han desaparecido no?

_De la manera en la que lo decía parecíamos unos vagos que no hacían nada. _

-no hay mucha información que pueda ser viable así que se puede decir que para lo poco que teníamos ahora hemos avanzado muchísimo, padre-_ Draco parecía a punto de estallar, sabía que odiaba que su padre se pusiera en esa pose de rey sin haber movido ni un dedo. _

_-_Esto_...-dije yo de repente- _he estado dándole vueltas a una idea_-_

_Todos se giraron en redondo a verme. _

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero ahora ya empiezan los examenes y casi no tengo tiempo para nada lo siento muchísimo.

Cissachesire: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fics y espero que tengas paciencia para aguantarme xD un besooo


End file.
